Hymn For The Cursed
Hymn For The Cursed is a series of Teen Wolf slash fanfiction stories written under the pseudonym lyo24boi. Written based on the canon series up until the end of Season 3(a), or Episode #312, "Lunar Ellipse", Hymn For The Cursed first concentrates on the origins Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey's romantic relationship and then skips into periods of the near future, most installments taking place in 2017 when Scott McCall is assumed to be 20/21. As You Go (released 2013) is the first installment in the series of a proposed twelve. The series is published on FanFiction.net and ArchiveOfOurOwn.org. The Hymn For The Cursed Series Main Installments of the Hymn For The Cursed Series ''As You Go'' :Main article: As You Go Scott has just taken Isaac in after Derek's tantrum in 3x04. Isaac's not doing well and Scott's worried about his 'friend.' ''The Force'' :Main article: The Force Some short time after the end of Season 3A, Isaac sits Scott down to FINALLY watch Star Wars. At least, that was the plan. ''Danny Boy'' :Main article: Danny Boy A double-shot, Scott and Isaac have been able to keep their relationship a secret (not including Stiles and Melissa). But now, as Scott already has two werewolf pack members, the other being Danny, that's about to change. ''It Gets Better With Ms. Morrell'' :Main article: It Gets Better With Ms. Morrell With issues at home and coming out, Scott turns to an unlikely person for guidance: their guidance counselor. ''Help With The Freezer'' :Main article: Help With The Freezer Set about two years after their senior year at BHHS. Isaac and Scott have moved in with each other and have been dating for some unknown time. A new delivery shakes things up one day and Scott seizes the opportunity to help Isaac with his past. ''Solar Season'' :Main article: Solar Season Scott and Isaac are getting ready to move to a bigger apartment when Derek calls: this evening's a total solar eclipse. ''Claws and Chaos'' :Main article: Claws and Chaos Three summers after Beacon Hills High School, five after Spenser Academy, the lives of the Sons of Ipswich and Scott McCall and company collide. After a werewolf attack in Cambridge, MA, the two groups join forces to hunt down the supernatural perpetrators. ''Cross Country'' :Main article: Cross Country Three months after the events on the East Coast, Scott and Isaac are invited to attend a more festive occasion that involves less of the supernatural and more of the mundane and every day life events. ''Druid Tampering'' :Main article: Druid Tampering Originally designed as a one-shot, in 'Druid Tampering' the future McCall Pack and company go on vacation to Mono Lake. While not everyone gets along with everyone, people are trying. Stiles, the ever curious emissary, finds a new way to, in some way, bring them all together. ''Bloodlust'' :Main article: Bloodlust Things have been peaceful for too long and the McCall Pack believes their troubles may finally be on the downturn. Two visitors, however, immediately begin to change all that. ~11th Installment To Be Announced~ ~12th Installment To Be Announced~ Diversionary Supplemental Installments ''Teen Wolf: Collision With The Zombie War'' Teen Wolf: Collision With The Zombie War is a series of Teen Wolf fanfiction stories written under the pseudonym lyo24boi. Written based on the canon series up until the end of Season 3(a), or Episode #312, "Lunar Ellipse", Teen Wolf: Collision With The Zombie War concentrates on the hypothetical crossover of the Teen Wolf future setup in Claws and Chaos with the post-apocalyptic zombie conflict created by Max Brooks and illustrated in the [[wikipedia:World War Z (film)|2013 World War Z film]]. World War Z (released 2013) is the first installment in the series of a proposed three. The series is published on FanFiction.net and ArchiveOfOurOwn.org. ~To Be Announced~ ~To Be Announced~ ~To Be Announced~ Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall, a young adult juggling his pack's safety, love life, and death threats *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey, Scott's boyfriend and sentinel *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski, Scott's sarcastic best friend and emissary to his pack *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Māhealani, Scott's beta and long time friend *Spencer Locke as Gage Rains, Scott's beta and Stiles' fiery red-headed girlfriend *Toby Hemingway as Reid Garwin, Scott's newest and obscene warlock friend Timeline *''The Covenant film'' is set in the Fall of 2006 *''Teen Wolf Season 1'' is set in the Fall of 2011 *''Teen Wolf Season 2'' is set in the Fall/Winter of 2011 *''Teen Wolf Season 3(a)'' beings in the Fall of 2012 *As You Go is set in September 2012 *''Teen Wolf Season 3(a)'' ends in October of 2012 (with modifications) *The Force is set in October of 2012 *''Teen Wolf Season 3(b)'' is set in October/the Fall of 2012 (with modifications) *Danny Boy is set in November of 2013 *It Gets Better With Ms. Morrell is set in February of 2014 *Help With The Freezer is set in March of 2016 *Solar Season is set in May of 2016 *Claws and Chaos is set in June of 2017 *Cross Country is set in August of 2017 **''Epilogue'' is set two days before Halloween of 2017 *Druid Tampering is set in Labor Day week of 2017 *Bloodlust is set in Thanksgiving week of 2017 *11th Installment To Be Announced *12th Installment To Be Announced Assumptions :DISCLAIMER: While none of these assumptions are confirmed by the canon, they are informed by clues that have been left lying around. *The only definite age we have of any character is of Kate Argent which we get when we see her tombstone: 1983-20111, meaning she died when she was 28. It could be assumed, given what we know about Derek Hale's history concerning Paige and Kate, that this would place Derek as being born possibly in earlier 1983 or sometime in 1982. *We know that Scott McCall is a sophomore in Season 1 and 22 and, given the statistics that American sophomores are generally aged 14 to 15, it follows that Scott is likely 15 in his sophomore year given his birthday, September 163. If that is the case, and given Kate Argent's death stamp of 2011, it could also be deduced that Scott was born in 1996 (as well as Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, and Isaac Lahey). *The question of Jackson Whittemore and Danny Mahealani's, however, remains even more vague. Given Jackson's reputation with the coach, and the fact that Jackson is the captain of the lacrosse team, it could be safer to assume Jackson is a junior in Season 1 and 2 and therefore born likely in 1995. With even less information about Danny, Hymn For The Cursed is assuming his birth year as being placed in 1996. References Category:Hymn For The Cursed Category:Series Category:Lyo24boi